Crashing Starlight a Twilight story
by DreamSinBlackInk
Summary: A cross between mostly Twilight, using an O/C
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, sweetheart." Danielle my ballet teacher asked, concern coloring her tone

" Yes, I am sure Danielle. Thank you, for the offer. My mother is waiting at for me at her job, just a couple blocks away. A ride would be unnecessary, but thank you." I lied. I knew exactly where my mother was.

At a bar, wasting her life destroying her body, with alcohol, tobacco, and who knows what else. Letting countless men disrespect her body. Did I care?

Not as much as I should, not how much as another daughter would.

Why? My mother was like a complete stranger. I never saw her. Worrying about her would be like, worrying about someone I never even heard of dying. There was no connection to her and me besides the blood and DNA.

"All right. Work on finding a song for the recital ok." Danielle said shattering my thoughts

"Alright. Good night." I said glad to escape the woman's eager, blue eyes.

It was a warm night, the moon was full and shone brightly on buildings and puddles left from a recent rainfall. I hadn't bothered to change out of my soft pink leotard and tights. Instead I had just put some shorts that came down mid-thigh.

I walked down the street, just to the point where Danielle wouldn't be able to see me if she was looking; and the answer to that would be a horribly fat yes. I made a left turn at a small bakery that had already closed down, and walked down the street into an alley.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was watching me. Nothing.

I walked to the back where a high silver metal fence was breaking the building off from the woods. I looked back again. Still nothing.

I threw my small dance bag over the fence, and climbed without a problem over the fence.

There wasn't much use going to an empty, filthy house filled with alcohol, where I wouldn't even sleep.

As I started walking, I heard low mumbles. I listened closer. A group of men, probably in their mid-20's if their voices gave away the correct age. I looked behind me.

A group of 4 men, dressed too casually to be getting off work late. As I looked closer I realized they were muscular.

I thought about what I looked like to them; a 16 year old brunette just getting back from ballet alone in the woods… with a body like Tinkerbelle, only taller. I could almost literally hear their thoughts pounding in side my head.

The sadistic sons of Satan. Seeking the pain of a young girl for their own personal pleasure.

"HEY TINKERBELL!" Two of the men called out

I turned around involuntarily. I saw the beers being thrown over my head but I didn't fidget. Hoping they didn't hit me. Thankfully they didn't. I looked at all of them, they each had a four pack in their hands. I felt my small bag being slipped off my back.

"Annabella." I just barely managed to choke out

"Annabella…," the group of men chorused slightly laughing in surprise at my Australian accent.

"You wanna drink," the tallest one asked me, he was around maybe 5'10 which was only 2 inches taller than me, with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"No thank you, I'm too young" I said damning myself for telling the truth.

"So Anna… if you don't mind that, why don't you take a walk on the wild side, eh? Have a drink loosen up a little, have a little bit of fun with us. Break the rules a little," The man behind me purred in my ear loud enough for the other men to hear.

I gulped as my muscles tensed at the feel of his hot breath against my skin. "No, I'm good, thank you," I said. Even I could hear the hysteria in my voice.

"Aw. Come on, Kyle, your scaring her." the tall brunette said

I took a stupid chance and attempted to run away, only to have the tall brunette grab me before I could move as much as a meter.

I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist as I squirmed trying to get loose.

Now I regretted not taking the self defense classes that at the time I had found so absurd.

"Now Anna, lets behave shall we" A sandy blond haired man laughed

I still without having any impact was kicking trying to get loose.

With everything I had been through in my life, with having to live where I did and having to live with my mother, I should be able to flat out look death in the eye, and want to tango with it, and laugh,

Not this time. I could almost see where this was going and one thing for sure is that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Another brunette stepped from behind the rest of them. The least muscular of all of them, and the most friendly looking. When he got closer I realized he was actually kind of cute…he had really good bone structure and his hair was in a messy brown fashion under a hat.

"Hey Anna...hope you don't mind me calling you that. I'm Chris," he laughed mockingly

He stroked my cheek. "She's cute aint she boys."

The group chorused in agreement

"She got a nice figure too," he said ripping out my ponytail holder, I was so scared I barely noticed the slight pain.

He took me from the tall brunette

"Are you sure you don't wanna drink? It will help you loosen up." He said obviously not wanting me to drink.

After all, he wanted to hear me scream…wouldn't I scream more if I was sober

He kissed me. It wasn't a kiss I wanted.

If there was anything at this moment that I could want it would be at my grandmothers in a safe environment in New York instead of this rainy place in Oregon.

I felt him grab my back pulling me closer as I tried to pull away. Then I realized they were much more, than I thought they were. They were pedophiles.

I could literally feel the other 4 men creep forward.

So this was the end. The end of all my suffering, nobody would notice, nobody in this town at least. That's what I get for being a loner. Not even dying with a friend to remember you. Pathetic. Too late to even think about complaining now.


	2. Chapter 2

With the Twilight Boys (Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward) Carlisle's POV

We had just finished hunting, and Jasper, and Emmett were already horse playing, bumping each other against trees, sometimes leaving marks. We traveled through the woods, tying to keep low as usual; or on the D.L. or whatever the kids call it now, with all their slang.

As we started walking, the faint scent of blood became apparent.

I looked at Jasper automatically.

Jasper wasn't the newest addition to our large vampire family, yet it was the most difficult for him to keep our vegetarian diet.(only animals opposed the regular vampire who hunt humans)

"It's alright Carlisle, its probably just a kid who didn't stop running around the house, when his parents told him to," he said

I nodded solemnly, pleased with his self control.

We walked on. Not even ten minutes later, it became very apparent where the scent came from.

A girl, left naked in the middle of the woods. She was beautiful, pale but clearly Hispanic, with long dark chestnut, with electric blue, and bright red highlights , that came down to her waist, and a figure that would put any model to shame. How could anyone do such a thing? Rape a girl, that couldn't be more than 21 years old, and leave her to die alone in the woods, a girl at any age for that matter? Leaving her clothes literally ripped to shreds around her

Not two seconds had passed. I turned to look at Jasper.

Both, Emmett and Edward already had him in a tight grip. He was struggling fiercely to get out of their grip.

"Jasper, stop. You cannot harm your little sister."

He stop struggling, as if the girl had disappeared all together.

"What?" he whispered, on the verge of screaming

"He's right, Jasper," Edward said, reading my mind…, literally. "we can't just leave her here, to die. She hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"We don't know that," Emmett said laughing. "never mind, I said nothing" regretting what he had said.

I grabbed a bag that was sitting next to her, hoping they were a bag of her clothes. That is if the Hello Kitty gave in away.

Sure enough it had her clothes in it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper move to a distant tree. Trying to stay out of temptation, all he could do I suppose. Not like he could run away from his soon-to-be sister. Hopefully he could somewhere along the lines, get more self control

Edward knelt down next to me, pulling her pants out of the bag, breaking my train of thought.

Why wasn't she screaming? Wouldn't most humans scream for help? Especially with strangers touching her? Did she have no survival instinct. Most humans stray away from us, because of our strange behavior.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, on the verge of screaming, before we could get her shirt on.

Please don't let him lose his self control now.

"Her arm," he whispered.

I looked at her arm. It had a large open wound. Next to the wound lay a vile.

I picked it up. Poison. No wonder she wasn't screaming. Paralyzation

I looked at Edward.

'Edward, you have to suck the poison out of her arm.' I thought. I would have done it myself, but working at the hospital, someone would have noticed, my eyes switching from topaz, to bright crimson.

Since, Edward has been around the longest other than my other sons, it would be most fitting for him. By far much less of a risk, of him being sent into a frenzy.

He grabbed her arm, and involuntarily began to suck the poison out.

Within a matter of a minute, he removed her arm from his mouth. The girl gasped, almost screaming

"Her blood is clean," he said, as if it were no big deal. However I did not have to be a mind reader to know how hard it **had** to be.

I pulled her shirt on, making sure the fabric did not touch her wound.

I picked her up, she was as light as a feather.

"Emmett, you and Edward take her bag, and find her house, get any material items you think she needs."

With that we headed in our different directions.

Hopeful the girl will survive. This life was the only other option for her, and I simply could not just leave her in the cold, unforgiving woods.

Jasper did not speak while we ran swiftly through the woods, as I didn't offer anything. We ran in silence back to our house in Mobile, Alabama.


	3. Chapter 3

With Edward& Emmett; Emmett's POV

Shortly after our little departure scene with Carlisle, Edward and I started to pick up the pale girls scent. We hustled through the woods, at the speed we were traveling through the tress, everything should have past in a dizzy just a blur, but with these eyes, we could still see every single leaf on every tree.

We jumped over a fence without breaking stride and entered the damp, sleeping town.

Closed business, shops and houses(filled with humans whom are unaware of the scene that just occurred, in classic human nature) rushed past us at what to a human would see as impossibly fast.

The path of the scent, lead us to a blue house, contained in a short metal fence, in a rough ghetto. Paint peeled off the house, wood replaced some of the windows that were far beyond repair. Crooked steps lead to a door that was close to the point of falling of its hinges. The house was occupied with a human. (vampires have incredible hearing) Sleeping, maybe? The heart wasn't at a normal pace. The tempo moved much slower, and stuttered occasionally.

Edward and I scaled the side of the house and slipped quietly through a window, where the girls scent came the strongest.

Glow-in-the-dark stars, splattered on the ceilings greeted us, into a tiny room.

"Look for a duffel bag." Edward ordered stiffly

"Been sent into a frenzy, eh." I mocked, even I knew he was never this stiff a day in his life.

"Emmett shut up, and find a duffel bag. Now."

HA! Honestly who was he trying to kid? Even Carlisle, probably would be sent into the frenzy. (The frenzy is equal to a shark when they taste blood).

"You do realize I can hear everything your thing you're thinking, right? Or have you gone that mentally insane?

"A little bit of both"

"Emmett," Edward said with his voice trembling. "SHUT UP! LOOK FOR A GOD DAMNED DUFFEL BAG!" he finally yelled

"Didn't need to yell," I mumbled, looking under a bed that was far too big for the small room.

No duffel bag.

Edward muffled something into a phone so quickly, it wouldn't have mattered how loud he said a regular mortal would have never heard it. "Reneesme, Carlisle and Jasper should be home at any minute. Carlisle is going to be carrying a pale girl. You mustn't panic, dear, she will be your sister….. You can ask Rosalie about that. Alright, bye."

He hung up and immediately began to search through all of her drawers.

"Edward I'm pretty sure, she can't fit a duffel bag in there."

"I should, REALLY punch you right now." Edward said agitation coloring his tone. "I'm looking for pictures for Reneesme. She is bound to take some interest in the girl."

I turned around not bothering to respond

Suddenly a beating heart became more apparent. It was unnaturally slow, young but weakened by drugs. My eyes shot up automatically at Edward.

There was nowhere in the room to hide.

The door swung violently open, the light switching on a second later.

A women maybe in her early 30's stumbled in clumsily(clearly intoxicated).

Her bloodshot eyes flashed up to look at us.

When her mouth open to speak, a fast slur came pouring out. Spanish, probably. I only knew the very basic phrases. All I could understand she was asking was 'who are you?'.

" We're DSS. We came for your daughter" I blurted out without thinking.

The women's expression changed completely. First shock, then confusion.

Edward's POV

I shot a Emmett a dirty look.

He started to open his mouth to say something stupid, again. I stopped him, "no, please, don't"

~My god~

I didn't bother responding to that thought.

*-*translation from Spanish*-*

"Do you speak any English?" I asked

"No." she replied stiffly. "Why would DSS, come here."

"Don't you have a daughter?" I asked. I was 100% sure this was the pale girl's room. Her scent lingered on every item in the room.

Violent images, of a pale girl flashed across her mind. The images, had her covered in her own blood, crying and rocking back, and forth in a ball. The only caption the drunken mess, gave was 'the little whore, deserved it'.

"I don't exactly know. I think so." She lied

"Does she live here?" I asked. How drunk was she? Everything she said was frighteningly honest.

"I think. She might have moved out… maybe, like 2,3 years ago.

She threw Emmett a filthy look, before turning to me and sighing "listen. I have some waiting for me, in my room. Just don't let him see you and your friend." She stumbled back out in to the dark, hallway, attempting to slam the door behind her.

*-*end translation*-*

"What just happened?" Emmett muttered, his lips barely moving.

"To be honest I have no clue." I responded. "You have been alive for over a century, and you've never felt the need to learn another language?"

I looked around the black and white room seeing a grand piano, which occupied most of the rooms space. I felt bad for the pale girl. Having to live with a drunken mess, who probably was a prostitute. Wonder if she knew any English. How could anyone stand to live in this house?

"Found it," Emmett mumbled, pulling out a duffel bag, from the closet, " it's already packed though.

Apparently, (much to our luck) the girl must have been planning on leaving soon, (shock). She had packed everything deemed desirable in her bag. With a list of everything she needed that wasn't on a list.

"Should we bring any clothes?" Emmett asked, looking through her closet.

"No, we don't want humans thinking she's missing, or just ran away."

"What happens when humans start looking for her body? I mean don't they always some huge production when someone goes missing, and they spread the word all around the world, trying to find them," He asked. "I mean, it's not like she can hide forever….This girl is gothic, almost everything in here is black." He said reaching for the music sheets, that were on her list.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point."

I reached for my phone, while I placed various scrapbooks into the duffel, for Nessie (Nessie is Rennesme's nickname.)

The phone only rang twice, before Esme answered .

"Esme, can I speak to Carlisle?"

"Sure."

"Edward," Carlisle asked "is something wrong?"

"We've reached a complication ."


	4. Chapter 4

At the Cullen's house (Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, Leah and Annabella)

Rosalie's POV

I watched Carlisle and Jasper burst through the door hurriedly. Jasper fleeted quickly towards Alice, in his usual protective manner. Carlisle who carried a pale girl in his arms sprinted up stairs.

The girl's heartbeat was slowly yet steadily declining, but clearly not in a state of panic, like most humans would have surely been in.

I followed Carlisle, to get a better look at the girl.

Carlisle went into the white room loaded with hospital equipment. Often where he ran test on Nessie, and the wolves. I cringed at the last word. The only reason the wolves moved around with us, is because Jacob imprinted on Nessie. ( The only reason why the house constantly smells like a wet mutt; you learn to get used to it.)

Carlisle set the girl down gently on silver tabletop.

I looked down on her.

She was astonishingly gorgeous. Almost making me envious. Almost. She hardly even looked human.

She was beautifully pale, almost like the sun had never gotten its chance to kiss her skin. Almost near translucency.

She was obviously Hispanic, but had a childlike innocence to her face. Not rough like how girls in music videos often looked.

She had wide slanted, light brown eyes, set into her diamond shaped face, clearly indicating she was also part Asian.

Her hair was completely contradicting her skin. It was a warm chestnut/clean copper/bronze color, with sun kissed honey highlights, that fell down on her mid-thigh in waves.

Her eyes which also had an underlying red watched me, as Carlisle got ready to bite her.

I watched him, go straight for her neck to change her. Fearless. Not one hint of insecurity, or doubt of his self-control.

The girls eyes changed in a instant. They carried mixed feelings that I couldn't quite identify.

I lifted the girl's arm up.

The fabric to her fleece jacket had been rolled up, carefully not touching her open wound.

"Go ahead, Rose," Carlisle urged me.

Her blood. The most appealing scent ever. I could already feel the flow of venom in my mouth. I surely wouldn't be able to control myself. Not even if it would kill my soon-to-be sister.

How odd that, this complete stranger already felt like a sister, as much as Bella and Alice did.

Carlisle didn't say a word allowing me to freely debate my self control.

I looked at the girl.

Her eyes told what her mouth couldn't. They urged me on, 'Go ahead Rosalie, don't doubt yourself. Find the will to stop'

How incredibly odd.

The girl had seen straight through me. As if she read my thoughts, and was making them into her own.

I looked back at Carlisle. He just looked at me encouraging me on, like any good father would.

I put the girls arm to my mouth, allowing the venom to flow from my mouth into her bloodstream. I got a tiny taste of her blood. Even better than it smelt.

* * *

I had no clue how I stopped. Maybe it was when I heard Renesmee come through back sliding door, with her mongrel of a mate, or maybe because just because I knew, my venom, along with Carlisle's was in her bloodstream, and if I had kept my mouth there any longer, I might have killed her.

Either way I was glad I had stopped.

"She's upstairs, Nessie," Alice's bell voice peeled.

"Thanks Alice," Nessie voice peeled back.

Nessie danced into the room.

" Carlisle, why did she almost die." She asked, a question I had never even begun to think about. Everyone in the family KNEW, he would only change someone, if they had no other choice.

I looked at him wondering exactly why she was being changed.

" She was," He hesitated slightly, " she was sexually assaulted." He said tripping up on his words. Not because he didn't want Nessie to know something like that. But more so, that he didn't want it to be true. Not to this stranger, not to anyone. Something in it was emotional. Like she was already my sister, she was his daughter. It wasn't just the fact she had been raped that had compelled him to bring her here, but because her face. He was drawn to her, like a paternal instinct, he already had over her. Like he had known her since the day she was born. As if he already knew, she didn't deserve this, just by looking at her.

Memories flashed across my mind. She was here the same reason why I was a vampire.

Only with her, it was almost certain, that this wasn't someone she had known. The monster who had done this to her, probably was sober, and knew well what they were doing. The biggest clue of that was the large cut on her arm, that certainly hadn't been accidental.

" Whoever did this to her, poured a paralyzing drug into her system, that spreads completely in around a day…," he left the sentence hanging, obviously not wanting to have to say what would have happened to her next.

An unnatural heart attack.

"Oh…," Nessie's said, "Is she going to be alright," she asked looking at her.

"We can only hope, Nessie."

She kept her eyes on the girl, as she unwillingly left the room.

Carlisle lifted her right arm,(the arm I hadn't bitten), and bit again, letting his venom flow into her bloodstream, so that it would spread faster.

He set her arm down on the table, and walked over to the door. Glancing at her one last time, before heading downstairs.

I looked back down at the girl. She just laid there, relaxed. No screaming, no jerking, no begging to be killed. Completely different from when I had been changed.

She just laid there, looking like she was far, far off in another world.

I walked downstairs, not wanting to see anymore.

Annabella's POV

Why they hadn't just left me in the woods was far beyond me.

What would venom do? Exactly, kill me, although much slower and bound to be more painful.

The venom licked at my veins like a burning whip. It was so painful, so hot, like a flame was tearing apart your body, any normal person would think it was real.

Well, I wasn't normal. I knew pain wasn't as bad as your brain perceived it. Just a survival instinct, if anything.

I couldn't believe what had happened. O.K., first I was gang raped, an awful, yet growingly common thing. Bad things happened to bad people. The reason, why it had happened to me.

About 2 hours after the pedophiles had grown bored with me, four men found me in the woods. One put his mouth to arm, and sucked the poison out…?

The thing that confused me the most was that they were all inhumanly beautiful, and had a scent to them that was combined with many different fragrances, that smelled delightful. Obviously, (obvious to me), not human.

Two of the men (Emmett and Edward?) had departed a different way. The other two carried me back here. Carlisle, I think was the name of the one who carried me here. The speed he moved a was revitalizing . Reminding me of dreams I had, when I flew on the wing of a airplane, soaring high above the clouds, looking down on the earth.

He had bit me…? As soon as he had I felt venom enter my bloodstream, reminding of the time I was bite by a King Cobra. Not a very pleasant experience.

A blond girl, he had called Rose, was obviously tempted to do the same, but was afraid of harming me. Not trusting herself.

For that reason, I looked at her straight in the eye. The way that made most people feel like my eyes were piercing through soul, encouraging her.

She had noticed. Understanding exactly, what I was telling her. She had done exactly what Carlisle had, and was surprised with herself for some reason.

At this point, I didn't care much about what had happened in the woods. I was over it. It was in the past.

I had fought them as much as I could, but could not stop them. What else could I have done?

And now, I lay here. On this silver table, in a white room that must be a study, a weight that really wasn't there pinning me down to the table. The burn slowly moving through my veins. The weight threatened to crush me, take the wind out of me, tempting me to give into the blackness, that was slowly approaching me.

I almost let it do just that. The pain, although it wasn't truly there, was real enough that I wanted to give up. Just to make an end to my life long suffering. What difference would it make if I died? My sister, would be well taken care of, and she was the only thing I had lived this long for.

"Never take the easy way out, of things, Annabella," My grandmother voice warned, echoing into silence. More voices swirled in my head, giving me a headache.

'Fight till the death,' echoed in my head, I tried to block it out, but the voice whispered in my ear, in Japanese, ' Why, would you give in, you're so much stronger than this.' I tried to shake his voice out of my head, but it simply could not be shaken away , 'Annabella, don't reject change,' the voice said, calmly, yet firmly.

I quickly realized that pain wasn't me dying, but merely changing in someway.

I quickly took my mind of the pain, that wasn't truly there, and listened, not allowing myself to slip away.

A man with an alto voice was on the phone downstairs. Carlisle…?

After he hung up, ten sets of graceful feet gathered around him.

"There is a complication. We have to get back to Oregon…, quickly." Carlisle said quietly.

"Rosalie, Esme," Another man's alto voice came in (Jasper?) "I think its best for the pale girl if you stay behind, and watch her.

Well 'pale girl' was the nicest name, anyone-out side my family-has ever called me, besides my actual name.

"Alright," Two female soprano voices happily, chimed in.

Some people in the departure group, were slightly taken aback, by the perk in Rosalie's tone, but didn't object.

I didn't want to hear anymore.

I closed my eyes, and reminisced about the few good memories I had in my life. Who knows how long I would be able to think of them, as I am now. Something to hold on to even.

Soon enough, I feel into my little paradise.

I said farewell to the pain. I drifted far, far away from it. In this sea of life I submerged, yielding, allowing myself to drown in the good, excluding the bad, forever.

From this moment on, I am at peace, at my own will for peace anyway. The controller of my own life, no longer will I be forced.

I was reborn, in that instant. I could not wait to enter my new life, with a new everything. Everything was going to change, I didn't know how, but I could feel it deep in my soul.

This moment is a revolution, and there is no turning back, now. And I- I'm feeling pretty optimistic about it.


End file.
